Silent Murderer
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: "Kau tidak pantas berada di keluarga Hyuuga!" / "Lihatlah, TOU-SAN, aku bukanlah Hinata yang lemah." / "Ternyata mengasyikkan melakukan ini. Aku ingin yang lebih!" (No lemon inside, Dark Hinata, OOC, AU)
1. One

**Summary:  
**"Kau tidak pantas berada di keluarga Hyuuga!" | "Sudah tak ada yang lain." | "Lihatlah, _TOU-SAN,_ aku bukanlah Hinata yang lemah." | "Ternyata mengasyikkan melakukan ini. Aku ingin yang lebih!"

* * *

**"SILENT MURDERER"**

**Disclaimer:  
**All characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, the twin brother of Seishi Kishimoto

**Warning:  
**Suspense, no lemon inside (maybe just implicit), Dark Hinata (I'm so sorry, Hinata lovers), Out of character, Alternate Universe

**PART ONE**

* * *

"Kau tidak pantas berada di keluarga Hyuuga! Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!" bentak Ayah padaku. Aku tercengang mendengar seruan Ayah. Air mata menggenangi pipiku, mengaburkan pandanganku.

"T-tapi T-Tou-san.. Ak-Aku—"

"Kami tidak pernah mentolerir orang lemah sepertimu," desis Ayah dingin, "Kau tidak pantas memanggilku 'Ayah'," Ayah menarik napas sebentar dan melanjutkan, "Mulai detik ini, aku hanya memiliki seorang anak bernama Hanabi."

Aku membelalak tak percaya. Apakah aku salah dengar? Baru saja Ayah mengusirku hanya karena masalah sepele. Hanya karena aku tak pernah bisa menguasai teknik _tomoe nage_ dan _kata gatame_ dalam permainan Judo yang berkali-kali beliau ajarkan padaku. Tidak. Itu bukanlah masalah sepele baginya. Itu adalah masalah besar.

"T-Tou-san, k-kumohon, ak-aku a-akan berusaha!" ucapku dengan bibir bergetar. Kulihat Ayah berdiri dan menatap jijik ke arahku. Aku pun merangkak untuk memeluk kakinya—meminta belas kasihan.

Ayah menendang aku dengan kasar sehingga aku terjerembab di tanah. Tak kuasa lagi kubendung air mataku.

'_Ah, bodoh! Air mata ini akan membuat Tou-san semakin membencimu, Hinata!_' seruku dalam hati kepada diriku sendiri.

"Kau menangis?! Cih!" Ayah mendecih lalu membuang ludahnya ke arahku, "Kau makin terlihat lemah dan hina. Kusarankan padamu untuk segera angkat kaki dari desa Hyuuga sebelum kau membuat aku menjadi seorang pembunuh." Kemudian Ayah—maksudku—Hiashi Hyuuga pergi meninggalkan aku yang berderai air mata.

Kemudian aku mengelap air mataku dengan kasar lalu berdiri tegap dan mendesis penuh kebencian, "Akan kubalas kau, Hiashi."

-xxx-

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Berjalan tersaruk-saruk di pinggiran Kota Konoha dengan sebuah ransel melekat di punggungku. Lapar. Kupegang perutku dan merasakannya berbunyi untuk segera diisi makanan. Ah, mengapa tak kuambil saja uang yang ditawarkan Hanabi?

Hanabi. Omong-omong soal Hanabi, aku mengingat ucapannya tadi. Bayang-bayang wajahnya yang berlinang air mata berkelebat dalam ingatanku.

_"Hinata-nee, kumohon jangan pergi!" serunya saat itu, membuat perasaanku terasa tercabik-cabik._

_"Mulai hari ini, aku bukan kakakmu lagi, Hana-chan. Hyuuga Hiashi sudah mengusirku," ujarku lembut sembari mengumbar senyum yang mati-matian kugunakan untuk menahan air mataku agar tidak tumpah._

_"Kalau begitu, terimalah ini!" desak Hanabi sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang._

_"Tak usah Hana-chan. Gunakanlah itu untuk dirimu sendiri," ucapku yang sudah berhasil memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam ransel. "Aku pergi dulu." Kukecup singkat dahinya dan aku pergi meninggalkan kamar dengan diiringi raungan memilukan yang keluar dari bibir Hanabi._

Aku menghela napas saat mengingat kejadian dua jam yang lalu itu. Hah? Dua jam? Apa itu artinya aku sudah berjalan selama dua jam?

"Yo!" seru seseorang di sebelahku. Aku tak sempat membalas sapaannya, karena rasa lapar yang kian menjadi itu membuatku kehabisan tenaga. Jangankan untuk membalas sapaannya. Untuk bernapas saja sudah untung aku bisa. "Sombong sekali!" ucap orang itu lagi.

Tanpa dikomando, tubuhku terhuyung dan berakhir di jalanan Konoha yang berdebu. Setelahnya rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu menyerangku dan membawaku ke alam bawah sadar.

-xxx-

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit dengan corak indah dengan paduan warna hitam dan merah; dan juga lampu berwarna putih yang agak redup. Kudapati diriku tengah berbaring di ranjang _king size, _dengan selimut tebal berwarna hitam menyelimuti tubuhku hingga sebatas dagu.

Di mana aku?

Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di sudut ranjang dan menyibakkan selimut itu bersiap untuk turun, hingga kudengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang berada di salah satu sisi kamar itu terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok maskulin dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut sehitam burung _black raven. _dan bermata sekelam malam. Mata yang teduh. Namun menyembunyikan kekejaman di dalamnya.

Laki-laki itu melihatku dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Aku kembali meringkukkan tubuhku, dan menarik selimut, yang sudah berada di bawah kakiku, hingga mencapai dadaku. Orang itu pun berjalan mendekati dan duduk di dekatku, membuat aku menatap was-was ke arahnya.

"Yo!" kata orang itu sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan wajah _stoic_. Suara yang sama dengan suara yang menyapaku di jalanan tadi. "Siapa namamu?"

"H-Hi-Hinata," jawabku gelagapan, dengan tangan mencengkeram selimut dengan erat.

Laki-laki bermata hitam itu memegang tanganku dan menariknya pelan, mengisyaratkan agar aku tak perlu khawatir.

"Hanya Hinata?" tanya laki-laki berparas tampan itu.

Bibirku hampir saja membuka untuk mengucap 'Hyuuga Hinata', namun kukurungkan niatku dan aku hanya memberikan gelengan samar sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat dan kubalas dengan anggukan. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya lagi, "Kulihat dari matamu, kau Hyuuga, ya?"

"Y-ya. S-sampai hari i-ini..." timpalku setengah berbisik.

"Hn. Kurasa aku mengerti," ucapnya dengan nada simpatik, "Aku Uchiha Itachi. Douzo yoroshiku!" Ia pun tersenyum ramah padaku membuat aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kochira koso yoroshiku!" balasku ramah.

"Um, ke mana tujuanmu? Biar kuantar," tanya Itachi padaku.

Aku terhenyak mendengar pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya tak ada tujuan pasti yang jadi arah perjalananku. Jadi aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan menunduk.

Melihat perubaha ekspresi dalam wajahku, Itachi menepuk kepalaku, tersenyum, dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di tujuanmu!"

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Apa maksudnya?

"Mulai hari ini, kau boleh tinggal bersamaku. Dan mulai hari ini namamu kuganti menjadi Uchiha Hinata. Bagaimana?" lanjut Itachi, seakan mengerti yang ada di pikiranku, dengan wajah kembali datar. "Tenang, aku akan membiayai segala keperluanmu."

"A-aku—"

"Ssh... Kuanggap kau setuju. Sekarang, sebagai upah untukku, ceritakan alasanmu _kabur_ dari rumah," kata Itachi.

Saat aku hendak membuka mulut untuk menceritakan segala yang terjadi, rasa sakit menyerang perutku. Ah, aku masih lapar. Tanganku pun mulai menekan perutku—menahan rasa sakit—dan aku mulai mengerang kesakitan.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi dengan satu tangan menyentuh pundakku.

"Go-gomen na sai, Itachi-san, a-aku ak-akan menceritakannya... Rrh.. T-tapi... Ah, s-setelah kau m-memberi a-aku makan," erangku dengan kedua pipi merona merah.

Itachi mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah keheranan.

"I-iya... Jika k-kau ti-tidak k-keberatan," sahutku malu-malu.

-xxx-

"Bagaima? Sudah siap bercerita?" tanya Itachi dengan dua alis terangkat tinggi sambil menatap geli ke arahku yang sedang makan.

"Eh, i-iya, I-Itachi-san," ucapku dengan suara yang sangat amat pelan setelah meneguk segelas air.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakanlah!" timpal Itachi sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, dan memandangku dengan tatapan kau-harus-menceritakannya-sekarang-atau-aku-akan-mengusirmu.

Cerita yang sangat memuakkan itu pun mengalir begitu saja dari bibirku—tanpa kegagapan. Tanpa sadar, aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan memukulkannya beberapa kali ke meja makan—membuat benda-benda di atasnya ikut bergerak. Tak kusadari juga kuluapkan segala emosi dalam ceritaku, sehingga suaraku terdengar amat lantang dan menggebu-gebu. Hingga ketika ceritaku mencapai akhirnya, kurasakan air mataku mulai meleleh membasahi pipiku.

_Bodoh. Mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini aku justru menunjukkan kelemahanku?_

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada beban tambahan di pundakku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Itachi yang tengah merangkulku, tersenyum lembut dan memandangku hangat dengan mata hitam kelamnya.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi padaku.

Aku menghela napas perlahan dan berkata dengan sangat geram, "Aku ingin membalas Hyuuga Hiashi."

Itachi tersenyum miring—setengah menyeringai. "Aku akan membantumu," ucapnya singkat sembari mengecup dahiku.

Alih-alih merona merah karena dicium Itachi, wajahku justru memancarkan aura kegelapan.

-xxx-

"Hina-chan! Bangun! Ayo kita mulai latihan pertama!" seru Itachi sembari mengguncang tubuhku yang masih berbaring setengah tidur di ranjang.

"Latihan apa?" tanyaku lemas sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Bukannya kemarin kau bilang, kau akan membalas _mantan_ ayahmu?" tanya Itachi sambil tetap mengguncang tubuhku.

Aku pun melenguh pelan, dan mulai bergerak untuk meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku akibat tidak digerakkan semalaman, dan akibat perjalanan jauh yang kulakukan kemarin.

"Ohayou, Itachi-san!" ujarku pelan saat sudah benar-benar bangun, sambil tersenyum.

Itachi pun naik ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya di atasku dengan dua tangan di sebelah telingaku untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Kurasakan wajahku memanas saat laki-laki tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Bisa saja aku berteriak, karena dalam keluarga Hyuuga, hal ini sangatlah tidak sopan. Tapi peduli setan, aku bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'san'?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan, "Panggil aku 'Itachi-kun'!" kemudian ia mengecup bibirku cukup lama.

-xxx-

Aku banyak melamun sepanjang latihan pedang pertamaku ini. Berkali-kali bayang-bayang Itachi yang mencium bibirku melintas di benakku. Memang itu bukan ciuman pertamaku, karena aku pernah dicium oleh sepupuku—yang notabene bernama Neji—sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika aku masih berusia delapan tahun.

"Hina-chan, pegang pedang itu dengan kuat. Jangan lengah. Aku bisa menyerangmu kapan saja!" seru Itachi, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"G-gomen ne, Itachi-kun," kataku dengan suara teramat pelan dan pipi semerah tomat. Aku pun memperbaiki cara memegang pedangku dan mencoba fokus pada latihan pertama ini. Aku sudah bertekad dalam hati untuk membuang jauh-jauh kelemahanku, dan tidak membiarkan Itachi melihat sisi lemahku.

"Berhati-hatilah. Biarkan lawanmu menyerang dahulu, lalu menghindar seperti ini, dan..." Itachi membuat gerakan menebas kepala lawan, "Kau membunuh satu lawan."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mengikuti gerakan yang sudah dicontohkan oleh Itachi. Melihat gerakanku yang masih sangat payah, Itachi tertawa pelan, lalu mulai berjalan ke belakangku. Kemudian, Itachi mengatur posisi tangan dan kuda-kudaku dari belakang. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku dalam posisi memelukku.

Sekitar dua jam kami—ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya 'aku'—berlatih, aku sudah cukup menguasai beberapa gerakan seperti cara menangkis serangan, dan mengantisipasi gerakan lawan dengan gerakan-gerakan antisipasi yang tak terduga. Beruntung aku tidak mengeluarkan kelemahanku dalam latihan ini. Mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat untuk melakukan hal yang sangat ingin aku lakukan saat ini.

Membunuh Hyuuga Hiashi.

-xxx-

"Minumlah," kata Itachi sambil menyerahkan segelas teh hijau dan duduk di sebelahku. Ia menyeruput teh hijau miliknya sendiri dan berkata, "Perkembanganmu sangat cepat. Aku jadi meragukan kata-kata Hiashi bahwa kau lemah."_  
_

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan tertawa pelan. "A-ah. I-itu. K-kebetulan saja," ujarku malu-malu.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya memiliki sisi kuat yang tidak kau sadari," timpal Itachi berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Y-yah, mu-mungkin saja. T-tetapi mungkin s-saja i-itu karena I-Itachi-kun yang mengajarkanku," kataku.

Itachi menepuk dan mengusap-usap rambutku, terkekeh pelan, dan berkata, "Apakah itu berpengaruh?"

Aku mengangguk dengan pasti, mengundang tawa Itachi. Mendengar tawanya, aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tidak ada salahnya, kan berbahagia? Jarang-jarang aku bisa tertawa seperti ini jika sedang berada di antara anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lainnya. Yah, kita sama-sama tahu bagaimana Hyuuga Hiashi memperlakukanku, membuatku merasa tertekan. Sesungguhnya ada rasa syukur dalam hatiku saat Hiashi mengusirku dan mencabut nama keluargaku dengan semena-mena. Karena jika tidak demikian, aku tak bisa bertemu pria tampan bernama Itachi.

_Sial. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?_

"Itachi-kun, apakah kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, saat tawa kami mereda.

Wajah Itachi tampak menegang. Ia menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kuartikan. Antara kebencian, kesedihan, dan... rasa bahagia. Kemudian ia berdeham dan menjawab dengan ringan, "Sudah tak ada yang lain."

"M-maksud Itachi-kun?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sebenarnya masih ada adikku, namanya Sasuke. Namun ia sedang pergi ke Sunagakure untuk belajar," tutur Itachi untuk menjelaskan.

Penjelasan itu masih terlalu ambigu untukku. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, dan masih menginginkan penjelasan yang lebih. Entah mengapa debar jantungku tak dapat kutahan saat menantikan jawaban dan penuturan lebih dari Itachi. Aku membulatkan mataku menatapnya dengan pandangan horror. Itachi tampaknya mengerti dengan pandanganku. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya dan menjawabku.

"Aku telah membunuh semuanya."

_To be continued_

* * *

KWKWKWKWK KENAPA AKU HADIR DENGAN ITAHINA?!

WAH, INI FICTION RATE M PERTAMAKU LOH :D Eh, tapi di sini gak ada lemon loh ;) jangan harap yaaa yang otaknya MESUUUUM! xD *Digetok readers* gaktau aja authornya hentai parah *diceburin ke empang*.

Haaah, yasudahlah.. liat aja kelanjutannya yaaah kalo emang tertarik. Jangan lupa RnR! Arigatou!


	2. Two

**Summary:  
**"Kau tidak pantas berada di keluarga Hyuuga!" | "Sudah tak ada yang lain." | "Lihatlah, _TOU-SAN,_ aku bukanlah Hinata yang lemah." | "Ternyata mengasyikkan melakukan ini. Aku ingin yang lebih!"

* * *

**"SILENT MURDERER"**

**Disclaimer:  
**All characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, the twin brother of Seishi Kishimoto

**Warning:  
**Suspense, no lemon inside (maybe just implicit), Dark Hinata (I'm so sorry, Hinata lovers), Out of character, Alternate Universe

**PART TWO**

* * *

Mataku kian membulat saat mendengar penuturannya. Kurasakan keringat dingin mulai menjalari seluruh bagian tubuhku. Oh, bagaimana ini? Aku berencana untuk menjadi pembunuh, tetapi justru ketakutan setengah mati saat mendengar Itachi telah membunuh keluarganya. Rahangku menegang. Aku menggigit bibirku dan bergeser perlahan menjauhi Itachi yang tengah menatapku dingin.

"Kau takut padaku, Hina-chan?" tanya Itachi dengan nada bicara yang teramat dingin. Ia berdiri, membanting gelasnya yang masih terisi penuh, dan berjalan ke depanku, lalu mulai naik ke atas tempat duduk, tepat di hadapanku. Ia meraba pipi kiriku dengan kasar, sedangkan aku hanya menahan ketakutanku dengan menutup mata. "Tatap aku, Hinata-chan. Lihat mataku!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, dan yang pertama kudapati adalah ekspresi Itachi yang sangat mengerikan. Ia menyeringai penuh kekejaman dan penuh... nafsu. Sempat mengabur pikiranku saat menatap matanya yang memerah. Tunggu, maksudku irisnyalah yang memerah. Apakah... apakah aku salah lihat? Namun sebelum aku benar-benar terlarut pada pandang matanya, dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, dan mulai mendorong wajah Itachi agar menjauh dariku. Saat Itachi sudah menjauh, aku berdiri di atas sofa, masih dengan tangan menggenggam kuat gelas teh hijau yang sedari tadi tidak kuletakkan. Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas kakiku bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

"I-Itachi-kuun.." bisikku lirih. Keteganganku semakin menjadi saat Itachi mulai berdiri dan menarik pundakku dengan kasar sehingga kini aku berada tepat di hadapannya hampir tanpa jarak.

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan mulai mencium bibirku dengan liar. Aku membelalakkan mata, dan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Namun pria tampan itu tidak menghiraukanku, malahan ia menarik rambut panjangku dan membuatku hampir kehabisan napas.

Aku menjerit di sela-sela ciuman kami. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir perlahan dari mataku. Rasa sakit yang entah karena apa menghantam ulu hatiku, membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Dengan tega, aku menggigit bibir Itachi sehingga pria itu melepaskan pagutannya dengan terpaksa. Aku segera terduduk di sofa dan mulai menangis kencang. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku berlari saja. Namun tak ada lagi kekuatan yang tersisa dalam tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa menangis ketakutan, menunjukkan kelemahanku di hadapan Itachi.

Saat aku memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, kudapati kejahatan dalam sorot matanya sudah hilang sama sekali. Ia memandangku dengan lembut dan mulai membelai kepalaku.

"Gomen na sai, Hinata-chan. A-aku kehilangan kesadaran," ujar Itachi dengan penuh penyesalan. Dapat kurasakan ketulusan dalam nada bicaranya. Ketakutan dalam diriku pun lambat laun menghilang. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ayo tidur."

Pipiku memanas mendengar kata-kata Itachi barusan. Hanya dengan frase 'Ayo tidur' dari seorang Itachi dapat membuatku merona merah. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah aku...?

-xxx-

"Pergi ke mana semangatmu yang kemarin, Hinata-chan?" tanya Itachi di sela-sela latihanku.

Entah mengapa di latihan kali ini aku merasa lebih mudah lelah. Hari ini aku benar-benar menunjukkan kelemahanku di hadapan Itachi. Sisi lemah yang sudah mati-matian kutekan itu pun muncul lagi secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena cuaca yang sedang sangat panas karena matahari yang bersinar dengan sangat garang. Berkali-kali aku berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon, dan berkali-kali pula Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Go-gomen ne, Itachi-kun. Aku akan berusaha!" ujarku sambil mengangkat kembali pedang di tanganku. Mataku membulat saat melihat cahaya matahari memperlihatkan sebuah bercak berwarna merah darah terlihat dari pedang itu. Tanpa aba-aba aku memekik tertahan dan melempar pedang itu dengan rasa takut.

"Ada apa, Hina-chan?" Itachi bergegas menghampiriku dan bertanya panik. Ia melihat sekilas ke arah pedang itu, dan sejenak ekspresinya tampak seperti kemarin. Aku sempat was-was melihatnya begitu, namun kewaspadaanku hilang ketika Itachi kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. "Kupikir dengan pedang itu keberanianmu meningkat. Nyatanya kau justru takut. Pegang milikku!" Itachi melemparkan pedangnya dan segera kutangkap dengan tangan gemetar.

"I-Itachi-kun... I-itu tadi a-apa?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Yang kau maksud bercak darah ini?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk bercak tadi dengan santai. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan sorot mata menakutkan, dan dengan irisnya yang tampak kemerahan dalam waktu beberapa detik, "Itu darah Ayahku. Uchiha Fugaku."

Aku tercengang mendengar penuturannya yang begitu santai dan mengerikan. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika aku dibunuh olehnya saat aku tidur? Ia terlalu berbahaya untukku. Apakah... apakah aku harus melarikan diri? Tidak. Tentu tidak. Bagaimanapun Itachi pernah membunuh. Itu artinya ia tahu persis apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membunuh Ayah dari Hanabi.

-xxx-

Tak terasa sudah seminggu aku tinggal di rumah Itachi. Dalam seminggu itu aku sudah dapat menguasai banyak teknik pedang yang diajarkan Itachi kepadaku tiap hari. Dan dalam seminggu itu juga, aku bisa mengenal pribadi Itachi dengan lebih dekat. Aku tahu lebih banyak tentang pria itu. Aku tahu alasan mengapa ia membantai seluruh anggota keluarganya terkecuali adiknya yang bernama Sasuke itu. Dan lebih lagi, aku tahu ia mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan pikiran, karena ia pernah mengendalikan pikiranku pada suatu malam. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, esok paginya, kudapati tubuhku sudah polos dan hanya ditutupi selembar selimut.

Namun hal itu bukanlah masalah besar bagiku. Aku sudah tak peduli.

Sudah tak peduli lagi dengan masa depanku. Yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah cara untuk menghabisi Hyuuga Hiashi.

Alih-alih air mata kukeluarkan, aku justru memberikan senyuman lebar saat melihat Itachi terbangun di sebelahku pagi itu.

"Ohayou, Itachi-kun!" ujarku sambil menarik selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi diriku hingga sebatas leher.

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ia memposisikan diri menghadapku dengan satu tangan menyangga tubuhnya. Dengan pergerakannya itu, dapat kulihat Itachi bertelanjang dada. Ia tersenyum kepadaku dan menyahut, "Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" Lalu ia mencium bibirku tanpa seizinku.

Namun lagi-lagi, aku tidak peduli.

"Semalam kau hebat sekali," ujar Itachi sambil menyeringai nakal.

Aku pun tersipu malu. Bagaimana pun semalam aku tidak sadar. Jadi bukan sepenuhnya salahku, bukan? "Kau membuat aku tidak sadar, Itachi-kun! Kau curang!"

"Ah, lagipula aku tahu kau tidak akan mau saat kau sadar. Jadi kukendalikan saja pikiranmu itu," ujar Itachi enteng, "Ayo cepat kau mandi, dan kita latihan!"

"Ha'i!" aku pun berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa perlu repot-repot mengenakan pakaianku. Toh Itachi sudah melihat semuanya.

-xxx-

"Hari ini aku akan mengajarimu teknik menggunakan kunai!" seru Itachi sembari meletakkan peralatan latihan kami hari ini di pinggir lapangan. Ia mengajakku melakukan pemanasan, dan setelahnya mengambil beberapa kunai untuk latihan kami. "Sekedar tahu, panjang kunai ini sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas sentimeter. Kita bisa memakai ini untuk memanjat tebing, menggali tanah, dan terlebih lagi yang pasti untuk membunuh lawan."

Aku mengangguk mengerti mendengar penuturan Itachi.

"Peganglah ini!" kata Itachi sambil melemparkan sebuah kunai padaku, dan segera aku tangkap. "Ayo kita coba latihan pertama kita dengan kunai."

Kami pun memulai latihan kami. Berbeda dengan langkah Itachi yang lincah dan gerakan tangannya yang piawai, aku bergerak kaku dan kewalahan saat Itachi melancarkan _serangan_ yang bertubi-tubi. Hingga akhirnya, Itachi—yang entah bagaimana caranya—sudah berada di belakangku, dan menodongkan kunainya dari belakang. Aku dapat merasakan ujung kunai yang tajam dan dingin itu menyentuh kulit leherku.

Darahku berdesir ketika aku mengingat cerita Itachi yang telah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya sendiri. Ketakutan menyergapku, membuat tubuhku berdiri dengan kaku, tak bergerak barang sesenti pun. Kutahan napasku, dan kurasakan degup jantungku kian tak menentu.

Takut.

Hal itulah yang kini aku rasakan. Jangankan aku yang _orang asing_ buatnya, anggota keluarganya pun sudah menjadi korban kekejaman dan kegelapan pribadinya.

"Kau sepertinya harus berlatih lebih banyak, Hina-chan," ucap Itachi sembari menarik kembali tangannya. Kalimat yang mengalir dari bibir Itachi menarik aku dari bayang-bayang imaji yang mengerikan. Aku menghela napas lega ketika khayalan-khayalan bodohku menguap begitu saja.

"Ah, i-iya, Itachi-kun," ujarku sambil kembali memasang kuda-kuda.

Latihan kami pun berlangsung cukup lama hari ini. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat bersemangat. Hari ini sisi lemahku tidak begitu nyata kuperlihatkan pada Itachi. Aku harus mempertahankan ini. Paling tidak sampai aku membuktikannya pada Hyuuga Hiashi.

-xxx-

"Sudah dua minggu kau tinggal di sini, dan permainan pedang atau kunaimu sudah sangat amat lebih dari baik. Kulihat kegagapan dan kegugupanmu sudah mulai berkurang. Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi saat kami sedang sama-sama duduk di depan meja makan untuk menyantap hidangan makan malam, yang dibuat oleh Itachi dengan bantuanku.

Aku memasukkan sepotong udon ke dalam mulutku dengan sumpit, mengunyah, menelan, dan bersiap untuk menjawab Itachi dengan balik bertanya. "Bagaimana apa maksud Itachi-kun?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Soal rencanamu," sahut Itachi singkat. Dengan sorot mata datar ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mengunyahku, dan kupandang Itachi yang duduk di seberangku. Akhirnya makanan yang sudah cukup lembut kukunyah itu pun aku telan dengan susah payah.

"Bukankah kau ingin _membuktikan_ kemampuanmu?" tanya Itachi lagi sambil mengeluarkan seringai iblis.

Kesadaran dan ingatan pun menyerang memoriku. Aku tersenyum menyetujui Itachi, lalu mengangguk mantap dan berkata setengah mendesis, "Aku _sangat tidak sabar_ melakukannya, Itachi-kun. Kapan kau siap?"

"Kapanpun, aku siap," sahut Itachi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia memegang pipi kiriku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, lalu mulai mencium bibirku, dan kubalas tanpa ragu-ragu.

-xxx-

Kami sudah mempersiapkan segala skenarionya. Dan inilah waktunya. Pagi ini Itachi mengejutkanku. Ia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah mobil _bentley __continental _berwarna putih yang masih sangat baik kondisinya, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Deru mesin yang begitu halus—saat Itachi memanaskan mobilnya—itulah yang membangunkanku pagi ini. Aku segera mandi dan mengenakan pakaianku, lalu menjumpai Itachi yang tengah berkaca di jendela mobilnya.

"Ohayou, Itachi-kun!" seruku sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Kulihat Itachi juga sudah siap. Ia mengenakan kemeja yang sewarna dengan matanya, dengan tiga kancing terbuka, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Ia juga memakai celana panjang dengan warna senada dengan kemejanya, dan juga _sneakers _yang—lagi-lagi—warnanya hitam.

"Ohayou, Hina-chan!" sahut Itachi sembari membukakan pintu penumpang untukku. Tanpa aba-aba, aku segera masuk ke mobil dan duduk dengan nyaman di mobil mewah ini. Lalu, Itachi juga masuk dan duduk di bangku pengemudi. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Kau terkejut?"

"Ya. Itachi-kun belum memberitahuku tentang mobil ini!" timpalku dengan nada memprotes—seakan-akan aku harus tahu segala hal tentang Itachi, mulai dari hal terbesar seperti alasan ia membantai keluarganya, hingga ke perkara kecil seperti nomor celana dalamnya. Ah! Apa yang ada di pikiranku? Mengapa harus 'celana dalam' yang kugunakan sebagai contoh? "Itachi-kun sudah membawa _semua_nya?" tanyaku.

Itachi mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," ujar Itachi sambil, seperti biasa, mencium bibirku dan—seperti biasa juga—kubalas tanpa rasa sungkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan perbincangan selalu ada di antara kami berdua. Selalu saja ada topik yang bisa dibicarakan. Tak sekalipun keheningan menyeruak kami. Sekalipun Itachi bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbicara, ia selalu memiliki topik yang menarik untuk dibuat menjadi bahan pembicaraan atau bahan perdebatan.

Akhirnya sampailah kami di desa Hyuuga setelah satu jam menempuh perjalanan. Kami segera keluar dari mobil itu dengan tak lupa membawa peralatan yang kami butuhkan. Aku membawa tas kecil berat yang berisi kunai berbagai ukuran. Sedangkan Itachi kuminta membawa dua pedang dengan sarung di pinggangnya. Lalu, setelah semuanya siap, kami pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan-jalanan luas desa ini dengan tangan Itachi yang berada di pinggulku. Beberapa orang yang kami jumpai—yang sudah pasti mengenalku—memandang kami dengan pandangan jijik atau semacamnya saat melihat kemesraan kami—yang sebenarnya adalah rekayasa.

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa rumah warga, kami akhirnya sampai di rumah lamaku. Detak jantungku semakin tak keruan, tak sabar menanti saat-saat di mana aku akan membuktikan pada Hiashi bahwa aku tak selemah yang ia kira dulu. Saat kami berada di luar pagar rumah itu, tukang kebun yang bekerja pada Hiashi melihat kami dengan alis terangkat heran. Meskipun ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku tahu laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapannya yang menyebalkan, aku segera masuk bersama Itachi dengan tak perlu repot-repot mengucapkan kata 'permisi' atau semacamnya. Lalu tibalah kami di pintu masuk gedung rumah itu. Yang pertama kudapati adalah Hyuuga Hiashi yang tengah menyeruput segelas entah-apa dengan surat kabar di tangan satunya. Aku berdeham, dan membuat Hiashi mendongak menatap kami dengan raut wajah tercengang.

Alih-alih mengucapkan salam atau menghambur ke pelukan Hiashi, aku justru menarik wajah Itachi dan mulai menciumi bibirnya dengan liar. Itachi pun membalas dengan tak kalah 'ganas'-nya denganku. Aku memandang Hiashi melalui ekor mataku, dan melihat raut tak senang dalam wajahnya, membuat aku tersenyum di sela-sela ciumanku dengan Itachi.

Setelah bosan dengan ciuman kami, aku segera berjalan seenaknya ke salah satu sofa dengan tangan menarik Itachi untuk mengikuti jejakku.

"Halo, Hyuuga Hiashi. Apa kabar Anda? Senang sekali berjumpa lagi dengan Anda," ujarku membuka perbincangan kami. Aku tersenyum sinis ke arah Hiashi, dan aku bisa merasakan Itachi melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Hinata, mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada formal yang tak sanggup menutupi kekesalan dalam bicaranya.

"Oh, tak bolehkah _anakmu _ini mengunjungi _ayahnya_ sendiri?" tanyaku dengan nada penuh ejekan pada bagian kata 'anak' dan 'ayah'. "Sungguh naas nasibku, Itachi-kun. Bahkan _ayahku_ sendiri tidak menganggap aku," lanjutku sembari menyandarkan kepala ke pundak Itachi. Itachi segera melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Ya, _sungguh naas_," timpal Itachi _menyetujui_ku. Ia merogoh tas milikku dan mengambil sebuah kunai tanpa sepengetahuan Hiashi.

"Siapa laki-laki itu, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi lagi—padahal pertanyaannya yang pertama saja belum kujawab.

"_Siapa laki-laki ini_? Dia housemate ku, Hiashi," jawabku ringan dan buru-buru meralatnya, "Eh, maksudku teman tidurku."

Aku bisa melihat keterkejutan dalam raut wajah Hiashi. Ia menatapku dengan penuh ketidak percayaan, membuat aku semakin tersenyum puas. Aku menoleh menatap Itachi dan melihatnya tengah mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya—yang akhir-akhir ini sangat kusukai. Itachi menyelipkan kunai yang ia pegang ke dalam tanganku, dan aku segera memasukkan jariku ke lubangnya dan mulai memutar-mutarnya dengan gembira.

"Sejak kapan kau memegang senjata, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi dengan wajah mulai was-was.

"_Sejak kapan_, ya? Kau tahu jawabannya, Itachi-kun?" tanyaku dengan nada manja pada Itachi, sembari kembali menyandarkan kepalaku pada pundaknya.

Itachi terkekeh pelan dan dengan gemas mencium bibirku. Ia menjawab, "Tentu saja, Hinata-chan. Sejak _hal itu,_ bukan?"

Aku mengangguk setuju dan berkata, "Ya, sejak itu." Pandanganku pun kini tertuju pada Hiashi. Aku menatapnya dengan sangat tajam dan penuh rasa benci. Dengan kebencian yang menggebu-gebu, aku melempar kunai itu ke arahnya.

Dan menancap tepat di pundak kirinya.

_To be continued_.

* * *

WKWKWKWK SUSPENSE NYA KURANG SEREM NIH AH.

Tapi bakalan lebih serem kok di chapter selanjutnya. Baca terus yah, yang mau baca =3= wkwkwk~

Makasih untuk para silent readers (kalo ada-_-).

Udahlah, yang penting tice tetap Ganbatte!

_Never stop trying to be better, and better._

_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_


	3. Three

**Summary:  
**"Kau tidak pantas berada di keluarga Hyuuga!" | "Sudah tak ada yang lain." | "Lihatlah, _TOU-SAN,_ aku bukanlah Hinata yang lemah." | "Ternyata mengasyikkan melakukan ini. Aku ingin yang lebih!"

* * *

**"SILENT MURDERER"**

**Disclaimer:  
**All characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, the twin brother of Seishi Kishimoto

**Warning:  
**Suspense, no lemon inside (maybe just implicit), Dark Hinata (I'm so sorry, Hinata lovers), Out of characters, Alternate Universe

**THE LAST PART**

* * *

Aku tersenyum puas saat melihat darah mengalir deras tepat di tempat kunai itu menancap. Tawa jahat pun mulai berderai kala kudengar Hiashi meraung-raung kesakitan. Pria itu hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil katana yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, hingga kuambil sebuah kunai lagi dari dalam tasku dan kulempar lagi hingga kini menancap di lengan atasnya.

Dua kunai di tubuhnya.

Aku tertawa semakin kencang melihat Hiashi limbung dan terjatuh akibat kesakitan. Itachi ternyata tak tinggal diam. Setelah sebelumnya ia mengambilkan satu pedang dari sarungnya dan menyerahkannya kepadaku, ia menahan pergerakkan Hiashi yang mulai hendak meraih senjatanya. Setelah berhasil menahan gerak pria tua menyebalkan itu, Itachi memaksa Hiashi menatap matanya.

Dari samping aku dapat melihat bola mata Itachi berubah warna menjadi merah selama beberapa detik. Dan perubahan selanjutnya adalah, Hiashi yang semula hendak memberi perlawanan justru meringkuk di depan sofa dan memohon-mohon kepadaku.

"Hi-Hinata, k-kumohon j-jangan bu-bunuh ak-aku! Aa... aku takut! Aku tidak mau m-mati!" pintanya dengan suara bergetar, membuat tawaku kian meledak-ledak.

"Tenang, Hiashi. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padamu _bahwa aku tidak lemah_!" sahutku. Nada bicaraku berubah marah pada beberapa kata terakhir. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mulai berjalan ke depan Hiashi, lalu berjongkok di sebelah Itachi sambil meletakkan pedang yang tengah kupegang di dekat kakiku. "Tatap aku, Hyuuga Hiashi! Lihatlah, _Tou-san_, aku bukanlah Hinata yang lemah!" seruku marah tepat di depan wajahnya yang ketakutan—karena pikirannya dikendalikan oleh Itachi—sambil menyayat-nyayat wajahnya dengan sebuah kunai yang kucabut dari pundaknya.

Itachi tertawa-tawa, sedang Hiashi berteriak kesakitan. Kucabut kunai satunya yang masih terbenam di lengannya, membuat laki-laki itu menjerit-jerit. Dua kunai di tanganku, kugunakan untuk menyayat wajahnya yang sudah berdarah-darah dan sarat akan sayatan yang masih sangat baru.

"Cukup!" teriak Hiashi tidak tahan. Aku pun menghentikan kegiatanku dan memberi kode kepada Itachi.

Itachi yang berada di sebelahku meminta satu kunai dari tanganku lalu menarik keluar dengan paksa lidah Hiashi. Pria tampan Uchiha itu pun mulai mengiris ujung lidah Hiashi dengan sangat perlahan menggunakan kunai di tangannya.

"Aaarrrhh!" jerit Hiashi. Tubuhnya menegang, membuat darah di wajah dan lidahnya mengalir dengan lebih deras.

"Lanjutkan, Itachi-kun!" seruku kegirangan. Itachi pun tersenyum dan melanjutkannya dengan senang hati, hingga akhirnya ujung lidah Hiashi terpotong dan jatuh ke lantai. Aku mengernyit jijik melihat lidah itu, dan segera melemparkannya jauh-jauh.

"Kita apakan lagi dia, Hinata-chan?" tanya Itachi tepat di sebelah telingaku. Ia mengecup lembut telingaku, membuat aku menggelinjang kegelian.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, Sayang," sahutku dengan lembut—seakan aku bukan hendak membunuh manusia yang merupakan _ayahku_. "_Tou-san_, maaf ya? _Aku menyayangimu_," ujarku sambil mengecup pipi Hiashi yang penuh darah, sehingga otomatis bibirku terkena darahnya yang berbau amis itu. Tanpa menghiraukan bau anyir yang menguar dari darah itu, dengan santai aku menjilat bibirku, seakan menikmati rasa darahnya. "_Tou-san _ingin dibagi secara vertikal atau horizontal?" tanyaku dengan nada manis sambil memainkan pedang yang sedari tadi kuanggurkan di lantai.

Hiashi tentu tidak menjawabku. Dilihat dari kilatan di matanya, pengaruh 'hipnotis' Itachi sepertinya sudah mulai hilang. Namun karena kehabisan banyak darah, Hiashi terlalu lemah untuk memberikan perlawanan, sehingga ia hanya duduk lemah dengan mata memandang sedih ke arahku. Terpancar kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar dari matanya.

Jika saja aku tidak terlalu sakit hati pada Hiashi, mungkin aku akan segera tersadar dan luluh akibat tatapannya yang begitu memilukan itu. Bahkan mungkin aku akan menangis dan memaksa Itachi untuk membawa Hiashi ke rumah sakit saat ini juga. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk 'jika saja aku tidak terlalu sakit hati pada Hiashi'.

Dan aku, Uchiha Hinata, terlalu benci pada Hyuuga Hiashi.

Baru saja aku berdiri untuk menebas kepala Hiashi, yang tertunduk, secara vertikal, pandanganku teralihkan pada sosok laki-laki tua yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata membelalak.

"Cih. Sudah kuduga ia akan menjadi masalah," desis Itachi dengan raut wajah datar. "Biar aku yang urus," lanjut Itachi sambil berdiri menghadap pria tua itu—yang ternyata adalah si tukang kebun menyebalkan—dengan tangan masih menggenggam sebilah kunai.

Kulihat tukang kebun itu berbalik badan untuk berlari, namun sayang Itachi lebih cepat. Laki-laki itu melempar kunainya dengan sangat gesit dan akurat, hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, kunai itu menancap di kepala bagian belakangnya. Menembus otaknya.

Setelah tubuh si tukang kebun itu terjatuh ke tanah, Itachi dengan sigap segera menyeret benda tak bernyawa itu ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu rumah itu—agar tidak mencolok dan tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar.

Aku membuang pandang muak pada tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Itachi itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku berniat melanjutkan aksiku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Dengan dua tangan menggenggam erat pedang itu, aku mulai mengayunkannya di atas leher Hiashi. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang berbaur rasa benci yang kian mendalam, aku menebaskan pedangku ke arah lehernya.

Detik berikutnya, kepala Hiashi sudah terpisah dengan badannya.

-xxx-

Aku mengelap keringat yang menetes di dahiku, dan menatap puas ke 'hasil kerjaku'. Dengan penuh kebencian, aku menarik rambut panjang Hiashi dan mengangkat kepala orang yang sudah membuangku itu dengan senang. Kulihat mata _amethyst _pria itu—yang sangat identik denganku—setengah menutup dan mengeluarkan setetes air mata yang—sepertinya—sedari tadi ia bendung. Namun aku tak bergeming melihat itu. Tak ada rasa penyesalan dalam hatiku. Yang ada hanyalah rasa senang dan keinginan untuk membunuh yang lainnya lagi.

Gawat.

"Itachi-kun, ternyata mengasyikkan melakukan ini. Aku ingin yang lebih!" ujarku sambil tersenyum senang dengan tangan masih menenteng kepala Hiashi,

Itachi menyeringai puas mendengar pendapatku. Ia mendekatiku dan mulai menciumi bibirku dengan liar. Ciuman kami terjadi cukup lama. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh detik. Bahkan tangan Itachi mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang—pastinya—sudah pernah ia sentuh sebelum ini. Namun itu tidak masalah. Aku senang menerimanya.

Namun, kesenanganku tak berlanjut lama. Di sela-sela 'kegiatan panas' kami, ada yang menginterupsi dengan membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Tadaima!" seru orang itu. Aku segera melepaskan ciuman Itachi, dan melihat siapa yang datang. Suarah itu...

Mata kami bertemu. Ia membelalak saat melihat apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Hi-Hinata-nee?"

-xxx-

Gadis itu. Gadis itu yang tak lain adalah adikku, Hanabi, melihat aku dengan pandangan takut. Terlebih saat pandangannya turun ke arah kepala _Ayahnya_ yang sedang kupegang dengan santainya.

"Oh, hai, Hanabi-chan!" ujarku dengan senyuman paling manis yang bisa kuberikan padanya.

Hanabi terlihat ingin kabur dari dalam rumah itu, namun sepertinya kakinya sudah kaku, sehingga ia tak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Itachi pun berjalan santai untuk menutup pintu. Ia memandangi tubuh Hanabi dari belakang, menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh adik perempuanku itu. Lalu ia menyeringai senang. Aku memandang tak suka ke arahnya, dan mencengkeram pedang di tangan kiriku dengan kuat.

Itachi berjalan ke sebelahku, sambil tetap mempertahankan seringai iblisnya. Aku tahu ia sedang berpikir apa saat ini. Dan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku ini sangatlah tidak aku pahami. Aku membenci pandangan Itachi pada perempuan lain, sekalipun itu adikku. Aku menginginkan hanya akulah yang boleh Itachi pandang. Aku tak mau Itachi melihat perempuan lain. Aku tak mau Itachi menjadi milik perempuan lain.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa adik perempuan yang sering kau ceritakan itu semanis ini, eh?" tanya Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati Hanabi yang semakin membelalakkan matanya. Aku merasa hatiku sakit sekali mendengar penuturan Itachi. Kucengkeram semakin kuat pedang di tangan kiriku, dan rambut Hiashi di tangan kananku. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi, namun setelah berkata demikian, Hanabi terlihat ketakutan dan menjerit-jerit tak keruan, tetapi ia tidak menolak sentuhan dari Itachi walau hanya sedikit pun.

Kulihat Itachi semakin memojokkan adikku di antara tubuhnya dan dinding, dan dapat kudengar dengan jelas Hanabi meraung-raung penuh siksaan, membuat aku tak sanggup mendengarnya. Aku tahu, Itachi tengah memainkan permainan ilusi yang sangat ia sukai. Ia menyiksa batin adikku dan memporak-porandakan pertahanannya hanya agar ia bisa mendapatkan tubuh gadis itu dengan mudah. Aku tak terima. Aku harus melakukan apa pun agar dapat merebut Itachi. Dengar. Merebut Itachi.

Entah apa yang merasuki diriku, aku berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, berdiri di sebelah dua orang itu, dan memandangi Itachi dengan sedih. Kulepaskan peganganku pada rambut Hiashi, sehingga membuat kepala itu terguling jatuh. Setelah kuhina mayat orangtuaku sendiri, aku menggenggam bilah pedang itu dengan kedua tanganku dan mengayunkannya tepat ke arah kepala Hanabi.

Satu nyawa lagi jatuh.

Aku membunuh adikku.

_The end._

* * *

**Epilogue**

Aku menggenggam erat lengan kuat yang ada di hadapanku kini. Kubiarkan lengan itu merengkuhku, menjagaku dikala aku tertidur, menyentuhku. Kuberikan secara sukarela segala yang ada pada diriku ini pada sang pemilik lengan. Karena hanya dengan lengan itulah aku benar-benar merasa hidup. Merasa benar-benar dihargai walaupun tak seberapa. Merasa aman tiap kali bayang-bayang Hiashi dan Hanabi mulai menghantui tidur malamku.

"Hinata-chan," bisik orang itu.

Aku terbangun mendengar bisikkannya. Napasku memburu. Keringat mengalir deras dari tiap pori-pori kulitku. Takut. Aku merasa takut. Entah apa yang membuat Itachi memanggilku begitu lembut. Mungkinkah karena mimpi buruk itu? Aku merasa air mataku mulai meleleh. Sudah tak ada artinya menyesal. Aku yang memutuskan untuk melakukan itu.

Membunuh anggota keluargaku, hanya agar bisa hidup bersama Itachi.

Hidup bahagia bersama Itachi.

Dalam rengkuhannya, di bawah bayang-bayang hangat napasnya.

Karena hanya dua yang kini aku cintai

_Itachi dan diriku sendiri._

* * *

WAAAH! AKHIRNYA NI FICTION SELESAI JUGAAA!

Eh, gimana 'suspense'nya? serem gaak? kurang yaah? Hm, kalo gitu, kita sama-sama tunggu sequel dari cerita ini aja yaah ;) jangan ke mana-mana, pembaca setiakuu~ Aku akan kembali dengan membawa sang Wanita Hyuuga (atau sekarang Uchiha?) ituuu~

Oh iyaa~ Ini special thanks ku buat para pembaca setiaku yang sangaaaaaaaaaaatt baik sudah mau meriview cerita busuk ini T^T:

**1. cepi-chan**

**2. .1 [sori, gabisa ditulis nama lengkapnya dengan benar, soalnya yang akan muncul nanti cuman angka "1" nya. Yang penting, arigatou yah!]**

**3. 'Guest'**

**4. Nameailla**

Arigatou! berkat kalian, aku jadi semangaaat banget buat nulis!

_Never stop trying to be better, and better!_

_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_


End file.
